The Puddin' Party
The Puddin' Party is the 3rd episode in Season 1 of Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. It premiered on August 5, 2015. Plot When Wendell’s life falls apart from playing too much Puddin’ Party, a cheesy, kids’ phone game, Conor and the rest of the crew go to extreme lengths to break him of his lame obsession. Story The Puddin' Party starts with Ashley and Connor at Billy's with a crab burger, then Connor brings up game-con and about raising money, then he, Franklin, and Ashley talk about money for game-con. Wendell comes to them with one coin from a bucket of a kiss for dollar. Franklin brings up "The Puddin' Party" game, and then Ashley, Wendell, and Connor turn on him for being too casual, then Wendell takes his tablet, and Connor leaves with Ashley leaving Franklin and Wendell fighting over Franklin's tablet. When Franklin leaves, Wendell likes the game and plays it on Franklin's tablet. Next scene in school, Ashley and Franklin doing a experiment together, and then Wendell shows up in the lab with PJ's worn, and when he sits he sleeps on the pig. Franklin shows something funny at Billy's, but then Wendell shows no support. Later, Connor shows up in Wendell's bedroom and spots him playing "The Puddin' Party". Wendell goes to the litter box to "use the restroom" and asks Connor to leave. Connor goes to Franklin & Ashley telling them about Wendell, then they realize Wendell has been spending all their game-con money on lives on "Puddin' Party". Connor, Ashley, and Franklin lure Wendell to Billy's to talk to him, but then he runs away with his phone and bumps the door. In Connor's game room, Ashley puts a electric thing around Wendell's neck and shocks him each time he reaches for his phone to play "The Puddin' Party", then does it for fun. After that, Franklin makes Wendell keep eating many pudding cups, but then he vomits on Franklin. Connor shows Wendell "Nana Bockersctoch" and when he goes to her, she punches him then Connor gives her money. Franklin, Connor, and Ashley then give Wendell a job at Billy's so he gets his life back on track, and he thanks Franklin and Connor. Ashley shows up to Connor and Franklin with all the "Puddin' Party" stuff that was in Wendell's room. Ashley then pulls out a flyer with a "Puddin' Party" tournament, where they can get the game-con money back, and they try their best to convince Wendell to go pack to "Puddin' Party", but he keeps disagreeing, but then Ashley shows him the electric thing to prove to him, to do it and he says "one more time doesnt hurt". At the venue, Connor and Franklin enter but then Ashley and Wendell apear with Wendell trapped in a dog rope. The competition starts but Wendell is loosing terribly, and Connor realizes they spoiled Wendell and they need to fix him. Connor goes to one of the competitors and asks her to talk to Wendell in a bad way, then she trash-talks him. Wendell goes against her and they fight by playing "Puddin' Party" and then beats her. She then cries and runs to her mom. Nana Butterscotch gives the prize but then Wendell tackles her, and Connor, Ashley, and Frankllin take Wendell and the prize then run out. Franklin talks to Wendell's ex-xompetitor and then Ashley tells him "she is no good" but then she annoys Ashley, and Ashley says that she is good in "Trash-Talking". Cast Main Cast *Cameron Boyce as Conor *Murray Rundus as Wendell Ruckus *Felix Avitia as Franklin Delgado *Sophie Reynolds as Ashley Parker Guest Cast *Alyvia Alyn as Tina Kelly *Dennis Hemphill as Director *Louisa Abernathy as Nana Butterscothch Information International Premieres * August 16, 2015 (Canada) * November 25, 2015 (Turkey) * December 2, 2015 (Denmark) * January 6, 2016 (Poland) * January 30, 2016 (Spain) 'Title in other languages' Trivia *This episode was originally planned to premiere on July 29, 2015. *This episode began filming on May 11, 2015. *Unlike other episodes, this one appeared on WATCH Disney XD two days after its original television broadcast. *Posters in Wendell's room are comic books from Mighty Med, another Disney XD show, which connects the two shows. Errors * When Tina says "Poser! Poser! You're a big old poser!", the closed captions say "Poser! Poser! Scared little poser!". * When Nana Butterscotch says "Come give Nana Butterscotch a hug!" to Wendell, the closed captions say "Come give Nana Butterscotch a big hug." Transcript Gallery Userbox Code: Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Episodes airing in August Category:2015 Category:Aired episodes